The field of the present disclosure relates generally to aircraft assemblies and, more specifically, to a system and method of suppressing an unexpected combustion event in a cargo compartment of a vehicle, such as an aircraft, a train, or a semi-trailer truck.
At least some known large commercial aircraft are operated as passenger carrying vehicles, cargo carrying vehicles, or some combination thereof. More specifically, some aircraft include luggage or cargo compartments located in the lower decks of the aircraft. The luggage or cargo compartments typically include fire detection and fire suppression systems for use in the unlikely event of a combustion event forming in the compartments. For example, the fire suppression system can take the form of a sprinkler or Halon system for extinguishing the combustion event before it spreads to the rest of the aircraft. However, transporting new and popular technology capable of a powerful and combustible malfunction, such as lithium ion batteries, creates a potential hazard even when all safety precautions are executed.